One Fate Two Destinies
by Silver Lady of Ra
Summary: Hiya, this is Kaluri Dragon and you should remember this fanfic. I just got it reposted. It's an insert-you fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

One Fate, Two Destinies

Yami Kaiba-K, I kno this sounds weird but Pharaoh Yami is engaged to a Greek Princess (you) and when she arrives in the kingdom, she finds herself highly attracted to the High Priest. Eirene means peace in Greek so that tells you something. This also takes place in the future, and it's a CYOA but right now I'm telling the story of your past—actually parts and pieces of it…they're dreams.

You are the daughter of the creator and CEO of RevTech, or Revolution Technology, and you were going to Japan on an exchange program, and you were staying with Seto Kaiba. You had short shoulder length metallic blue hair that was layered and spiked on the end. Your eyes were a shade of __________(eye color) and you were 5' 9" (I made you tall.) You wore ripped blue jeans and a black shirt with the words "My Soul Purpose is to be a Bad Influence" on it in blood red. On your hands were cut-off gloves that showed your fingers and on your feet were Nike shoes.  You were going to Domino City and on the plane you fell asleep and dreamt…..

Eirene sighed when she peeked out of her carriage; she was soon to become the queen of Egypt. Eirene was the princess of the Athenians and to preserve peace among her people and the Egyptians, her parents gave her to the Pharaoh Atemu. She laughed when she thought of this then she bitterly said to her lady in waiting (Akila), "What am I, A piece on a chessboard? My parents named me peace and I guess they got their wish, I am nothing but a bargaining tool."

Akila smiled and said to her princess, "Don't think of it that way. You're being sent to one of the greatest empires in the world and I've heard that the Pharaoh is extremely dashing."

Eirene rolled her  __________(adjective that describes your eyes) __________(eye color) eyes and she looked outside of her carriage, she slowly lifted her veil up and she saw the commotion going on as a man was going to punish a little boy for stealing an apple. She asked for the carriage to stop and she stepped outside. As the man was about to cut off the boy's hand she intervened and said to the man with the cold azure eyes, "What crime so serious asks for the hand of a boy? Does your king think this as fair? The boy was only trying to feed himself."

The man stared at her veiled face and remarked, "This is none of your business, and you can't do anything about it. Only the pharaoh can, step out of the way."

Suddenly the girl lifted her veil up, wavy _________(color of hair)  colored hair rolled down her shoulders to her waist, then she said to the man, "Fine, then as your future queen I command you to free the boy." The man stared at her and then kneeled on one knee and muttered to his man to free the boy. You smiled and bent down to pick up the apple, which the boy had dropped, and dusted it off and handed it to him. He stared at you and slowly took the apple out of your hand. You asked the shy black haired boy, "What's your name?"

He looked down and answered, "Mokuba."

Eirene smile at him and said to him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you, lift your head up."  She beamed when the little boy lifted his face up high and then she turned to the man and told him, "This boy will become my stable boy, he will tend to my horses." The man's face was devoid of any emotion and he nods to Eirene. She took the boy by the hand and led him to her carriage, and then she placed him in it. Eirene then put her veil down and walked over to the man who was just walking away. She curtsied to him and said, "Mister, I hope you will not take offence to that, I didn't mean to disgrace you in front of all those people, will you forgive me?"

He looked back and said to her, "Do I have a choice? No even the pharaoh comments on my actions, I'll warn you that I Seto Kaiba, the High Priest of Egypt, will not tolerate any insults from a _woman_."

Eirene lifted her veil again and she said to him in a cold voice that felt like a thousand knives cutting into his flesh, "And let me tell you something, I, princess Eirene of Athens, do not abide by any laws set by man and I will not bend down to _anyone_." She glared at him and started to walk back to her carriage, but the humidity of the desert worn her out and Eirene suddenly fainted from the heat. (yes, you fainted from heat stroke.) Seto picked her up and brought her back to her carriage, where he ordered Akila to fan the fainted girl. Then he told the driver to follow him to his palace, which was the closest to where they were. When they arrived, he told servants to carry the sleeping girl into a room and then he ordered them to dress her in a thin Egyptian gown, so she won't suffer from the intensity of the summer heat. When the servants went out of the room, Seto placed a silk cover on her and then he wiped her head with a cold medicated towel. He stared at her profile and thought to himself, "No wonder she's going to be the queen, my cousin does not settle for anything below perfection. But will he like this Greek Princess, she's not exactly obedient….' He tried to get her hair out of her face, when he moved it away he saw a witch-mark on the side of her neck. His hand circled her mark as he thought, 'So she's a magick user as well, this princess is very interesting.' Then a slave came in and told him that the Pharaoh was here. 

            A while after the High Priest had left, Eirene woke up, she looked around her room and she slowly pushed her covers away from her, as she got off the bed. Then she looked down at the dress she was wearing and blushed, (it was one of those ancient Egyptian dresses, that was like majorly see-through), she waved a hand and the dress turned into a light cotton (not see-through) dress. The white dress flowed after her as she explored the palace of the High Priest. She walked through the marble halls shoeless, until she arrived at a lavender room where she heard two people talking. She peered inside and saw a man with tri-colored hair and a crown on his head. 'This must be the Pharaoh Atemu.' Then she softly knocked on the door……

Suddenly you woke up when the plane landed and you realized that you were Eirene. When you walked out of the plane a man walked towards you and said, "Are you Miss___________? I am here to accompany you to the Kaiba Mansion." You nodded and followed him to a black limo. When you arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, you grasped in awe, even your mansion wasn't as ornate as this one. You passed several bushels of white roses and fountains. When you arrive at the mansion a maid comes up to you and says, "Mr. Kaiba is sorry that he could not be here to welcome you, he hopes you will be pleased with your living quarters."

You nod and you wondered what this Mr. Kaiba looked like. You've never met him or even seen what he looked like even though your family is one of the most influential families in the world. Your parents were awfully worried when they heard that you were going to stay with him and you couldn't figure out why.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*****Later*****~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After you finished setting up someone walked into your room and you screamed with surprise when you saw the azure eyes. 'He was the High Priest in my dream!'

He looked at you as if you were crazy and said, "Miss __________, I hope I didn't startle you. Anyhow I am Seto Kaiba and well, let me tell you the rules of the house. No yelling, screaming or shrieking, no loud music, no running in the house, no jumping, no posters with nudity or anything that is related to porm and no swearing." Then he looks at your outfit and adds, "And no ripped jeans or informal clothes." You sigh and pulled you hair and suddenly a wave of _________ (adjective that describes hair) __________(color of hair) fall to your waist and you say to him, "No unusual hair colors either, right?"

He nods at you and walks out of your name while a little boy with black hair walked in and you shrieked again while Kaiba walked in and asked, "What did I say about shrieking?"

You blush and then said to the little boy, "You're Mokuba right?"

He nods and asks you, "Why do you wear a wig?"

You blush and said, "One, because I'm too much of a chicken to actually dye my hair metallic blue and two, my parents won't let me."

That's all Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Impatient Humor

Yami Kaiba-Didya like my last chappie?

Kaiba-No they absolutely hated it.

Hiei-Yeap, that's right.

Yami Kaiba-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I feel so unloved *sniff sniff*

Kurama-*picks up Yami Kaiba and rocks her back and forth* Shush, don't cry, I liked you last chapter.

Yuki-Poor little Kaida (my nickname in school-Little Dragon) I liked your chappies too.

Yami Kaiba-*glomps Yuki and Kurama* Yeah!!! I wuv Kurama and Yuki

Yami Kaiba-um….Kurama…can I play with your ears…….

Kurama- *sigh* - -; If you don't pull on them

Yami Kaiba-*is happy, pats his ears while Youko purrs* 

Hiei- baka fox, you're an insult to demons.

*youko doesn't care*

Kaiba-*looks at watch impatiently* I'm losing money hanging around here.

Hiei-the weak baka ningen doesn't own anything and she's too stupid to say her own disclaimer.

Yami Kaiba-If you want to keep your ice cream, then shut up.

Hiei-O.O

**_Yami Kaiba-I might change my penname to Kaluri Dragon, tell me which one is better._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finished setting up everything and little Mokuba showed up in your room. "Hey ___________,  hurry up, we're going to Marguerita's for dinner, and Seto said that we could roller-blade there if we want to."

You nod and got out your roller-blades, and then you changed into a metallic blue halter and blue capris. After you put on your skates, you grinded down the rail of the stairway and did an olie. When you landed, Mokuba cheered while Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently and said to you with a frown on his face, "Roller-blading in the house is forbidden, I thought you might of known that, considering that it is common sense."

You smile at him and reply, "Maybe I don't have any common sense." Then you saluted him and said, "But you're the captain around here so, your orders are my commands." When you realize that Kaiba isn't wearing any skates, you frown and asked, "Why aren't you wearing any skates?"

He sighed and replied, "Because roller-blading is for immature teenagers such as yourself."

You rolled your eyes and replied, "I don't know Kaiba, and you're pretty immature for your age too, with all that formality and stiffness, people probably think that you're at least in your forties--I thought so when I heard about you from my parents."

He growled softly and replied, "Hurry up, we have to go now."

You grinned at the thought that you had just irritated the most powerful man in Japan and started racing Mokuba down the streets of Domino, while Kaiba got into his limo and trailed the two of you. You started doing jumps over the street benches and suddenly you saw a kid trying to retrieve his ball, while a car was speeding his way. You sped up and then picked up the kid right before the car was going to hit him and with him safely in your arms, you did a front flip to get out of the way of the speeding car. The kid's parents came over to thank you and suddenly Kaiba appeared in front of you and bowed to the couple and addressed them as "Mr. and Mrs. Hitame." Your eyes widen when you found out that they were Kaiba's business partners. You bowed back to them when they thanked you for saving the little boy's life. And they decided to join the three of you for dinner

"____________, your father told me a lot about you and I'm honored to finally meet you," said Mr. Hitame.

You smile and answered, "Likewise, I am honored to finally meet you and Mrs. Hitame." Then the conversation turned towards Kaiba, the three of them discussed economical stuff that made you fall asleep every dinner party. You sighed and then plastered a fake smile on your face and nodded every now and then. When you finally arrived at the restaurant, you found out that you were under-dressed compared to the others there (in formality sorta way) and smirked.

(After the dinner)

The Hatimes had to go home so Mokuba and you decided to play a game of tag in the garden. And afterwards you went to your room and turned on your computer.

"Good day__________, what are we doing today, or should I say, where are we hacking into." Asked your computer, you programmed it to have artificial intelligence—it was more of a friend than a computer.

You chuckled and cracked your knuckles; then you said, "You know me too well, now, what haven't we hacked into yet?"

The computer sighed and replied, "And I though you were smart. The only thing left to hack into is KaibaCorp.'s main computer."

You rubbed your hands in glee and smirked, but before you could start your little project, Mokuba bounced into your room and you quickly shut the top of your laptop down. 

After saying goodnight to Mokuba, you resumed your project, "Ok, Maya, let's start hacking." After a few minutes, you got into KaibaCorp.'s mainframe. You started looking at their products and sneered. When you looked at the clock, it was two in the morning, so you decided to sleep. 

~~~~~Yumi (since you know that Eirene is you, I'm not going to write Eirene)~~~~~

When you entered the room, you faced the pharaoh and the high priest. You curtsied and the pharaoh lifted your face up. He smiled and you thought that he was good-looking, but he wasn't as handsome as his cousin. You compared the two cousins and decided that they looked nothing alike, the High Priest was tall, mysterious and seductive in a strange sort of way; the pharaoh was kind, warm, and sensitive. The pharaoh led you to your room and said, "I hope you'll like it here, the servants will help you find your way around the palace." 

You decided to have a bath first, the water in your tub was from the Nile river and it was just the right temperature. The water helped you cool down. You decided to wander around for a while. When you arrived at the garden, a bunch of girls your age were chattering at the speed of light. You walked towards them and politely joined in their conversion. When the High Priest walked into the garden towards the girls (including you), they all started giggling like crazy. He ignored the rest of the bunch and asked you, "Since you're a magick user, would you like to observe some of our magick rituals?"

You nodded and replied, "That would be lovely, but how did…."

Before you could finish speaking, he said, "I saw the witch mark on your neck."

When you arrived at the temple of Amon-Re, you watched the High Priest summon the goddess Keket (goddess of darkness). Suddenly your eyes widened when you saw the pale-faced goddess appear, for she slightly resembled your patron goddess Hecate. When the High Priest finished he walked over and told you that Keket is now your patron goddess. 

KABOOM 

Rain started falling and the sky turned gray and…..

~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~

 (That was short but you won't see everything, only bits and pieces)

When you woke up in the morning, you saw a blue school uniform on your desk. When your put it on, you screamed bloody-murder. Kaiba rushed up the stairs and when he saw you he asked, "___________, what's wrong?"

You stared at him as if he was crazy and answered, "Seto Kaiba, I am not going to school like this. The freakin' skirt is too damn short and it's way too preppy."

After an endless and fruitless battle, you got into the limo grumbling about crazy killer monkeys and evil polar-bear killing preps.

That's all for now tell me what's better: Yami Kaiba or Kaluri Dragon?


	3. Cahpter 3

Remembrance

Yami Kaiba AKA Kaluri Dragon: You meet Yami and he remembers you….*snickers*

Kaiba-*looking tired*

Yami Kaiba-s'up

Kaiba-leave me alone.

Yami Kaiba-*whacks random stuff instead and hits Kaiba*

Kaiba- It's rated pg-13 cause of stuff that goes on…….and for all of you that didn't know, the scarab represented immortality. 

Yuki-here's the disclaimer, actually never mind, you all know the drill.

***^^^***

When you arrived at school, you walked into homeroom with Kaiba and sat down as far away from him as possible. Then, when he was talking to the teacher, you started going through his bag and found his spare uniform. You sneaked out of class and changed into the uniform. You rolled up the sleeves, unbuttoned the top two buttons on the shirt and then put on a pair of metallic blue boots so the pants won't trip you. Then you pulled your hair into a ponytail (like Belldandy's hair in Ah My Goddess) and applied ice pink lip-gloss on. When you walked back into homeroom, all the guys started drooling and you saw a frowning Kaiba walk towards you.

"What the hell? Why are you wearing my school uniform __________?" He asked.

You looked at him and answered, "Isn't it obvious? You try wearing those uniforms, they're tight as hell, shorter than anything possible and uncomfortable."

He sighed and replied, "Fine, wear my school uniform, just don't get it dirty."

You sighed and gave him a huge hug. Kaiba walked to his seat and you followed him, but on the way someone pushed you and you fall into someone's lap. You looked up to see huge purple eyes and then you screamed with surprise, "holy mother fucker."

The whole class started laughing and you found out that the guy you fall into was Yami Moto, you blushed and apologized to him. Then you walked back to your seat and started flicking things at Kaiba—until he came up to you and threatened to twist your arm behind your back. Then a storm of girls appeared in front of you and asked you what you were doing with Kaiba. You smirked as you walked towards Kaiba seductively, and he looked at you questioningly. You then sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips. When the two of you parted you whispered in his ear, "don't get any ideas here, I'm doing you a favor, now the stupid fangirls won't bother you and those idiotic mutts will stop drooling over me." He looked at you and smirked, then his arm went around your waist and his hand went up and down your back while his other hand played with your hair. The rest of the class fumed and the two of you smirked like hell while making fake kissy-faces. When you arrived at Calculus class, you fell asleep on your desk and…

*Yume*

As the rain felled on you, you shivered and suddenly you felt a cloak being placed on your shoulders. Then you saw a wet shirtless and cloakless high priest smiling at you. You smiled back at him and then raised the cloak to cover both his head and yours, and then the two of you ran into a temple and stayed there. His hair was plastered on his face and his clothes stuck to his skin. Your hand went up to move his hair out of his face and at the same time you felt a hand flicking your hair away from your face. The two of you stood there holding each other's face and suddenly, he drew you close to him and kissed you on the lips. Once you parted, you realized that you kissed him back and he stared at you. 

"Why did I do that?" He whispered, then he looked at you and said, "I'm sorry Eirene, I don't know what came over me." You nodded and he started walking away. As you watched his retreating figure, you realized that you loved him.

A MONTH LATER

You were all ready married to the pharaoh and Seto has been avoiding you ever since that day. One night, when you were walking in the garden, you saw a tall figure and you walked towards him. 

You addressed him and he replied, "Your majesty, forgive me, for I have a urgent manner to attend to." When he started walking away, you grabbed his hand and asked, "Why are you avoiding me? If you think we can go on like before, you're wrong. I love you Seto, I've always loved you and after that kiss, my lust for you grew."

He looked at you and answered harshly, "Well you better deal with it, you're the queen, not some prostitute. The only man you can love is Atemu. I hope you'll forget the event just like how I've left it behind."

You looked at him and whispered, "If you have truly forgotten about it, then why do you avoid me?"

He laughed and answered, "You're right, even if I love you what can I do about it? You're my cousin's wife, no matter how much I want to be with you, I have to restrain myself. I'm sorry Eirene." He wiped the tears from your face and started walking away. You fell down to the ground crying.

Seto's POV

As I walked away from her, I could hear her cries, my heart shattered like glass and as much as I wanted to turn back, I couldn't. She wasn't mine, she belonged to Yami, and we can never be together. Then I saw my cousin try to comfort her, but she would not listen to him. Her hands covered her ears and she shook her head so forcibly that her beautiful____________(hair color) hair shook wildly. Then he slapped her in anger, Eirene's eyes widened with fear and she got up from the sand and started running. Yami tried to go after her, but his concubine Teana held him back. That was the last straw, I could not bear it and so I went after my beautiful Eirene. I found her crying by a fountain and I drew her close to me. Her fragile body trembled in my arms and her face drew nearer to me as I bend down to kiss her. Suddenly she stopped trembling and her arms went around my neck—pulling me closer to her.

End POV

His hands went to your shoulders and he started undressing you. (I will not describe it, but it does happen.) You snuggled closer to Seto and you looked up at him and asked teasingly, "I thought you didn't love me."

He smiled at you and answered, "Well, you thought wrong." Then he frowned and asked you, "Why didn't you tell me that you haven't slept with Yami yet? I wouldn't have done this if I knew."

*End Yume*

You woke up sweating, not to mention a little disturbed that you screwed around with Kaiba, and after school you went to a museum and you met Isis Ishtar. She told you who you were in the past (but no details) and gave you a gold necklace with a scarab in the middle. Then she said to you, "One fate, two destinies. You will have to choose between the two people you love but your fate is all ready fixed and no matter who you choose, the outcome will be the same."

You walked back to the Kaiba estate and when you sat down in the dining room, Mokuba walked in and you asked him, "Do you believe in fate and destiny?" 

Before he could answer Kaiba walked in and answered, "There is no such thing as fate or destiny, you make your own choices, no one can control your life besides you."

You fingered your necklace and answered moodily, "But I think differently, I think that there's a certain pass which you have to take and even if you make some different choices, you'll ultimately arrive at the same place. There would be no point in life if you just wondered around in different passes."

Then you snapped out of it and muttered to yourself, "For a guy who screwed around with me five thousand years ago, you seem pretty sure of what you're talking about."

Kaiba stared at you and asked, "What did you say?"

You smiled sweetly and said, "Nothing at all." Then you muttered, "Never knew you were a perv."

That's all….i'll prolly update before Friday the 9th 


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion

Kaluri: Where the hell am I?

Kaiba: Get off of me.

Kaluri-*looks around* oops…* gets off Kaiba's lap.*

Kaiba-*rubs legs* The stupid reader sits on me enough, I don't need you sitting on me too.

Kaluri: I feel unloved

Kaiba-Fine, come here.

Kaluri: ^ ^ *jumps into Seto's lap* Yeah!! I love you Kebby (don't ask) *kisses Kaiba on cheek*

Kaiba: *blush*

Kaluri: This is going to be short…or not.

~~~***~~~

You tried to go to sleep that night, but you couldn't because thoughts of you screwing around with Kaiba 5000 years ago sorta scared you, so you decided to go relax in the hot tub. You opened the door to the bathroom between your room and Kaiba's room in a metallic blue bikini. Your hair was pulled up and you started blowing bubbles in the water once you got in. Then you stuck your head under the water and stayed there thinking; however, when you went up for air, you saw Kaiba's blue eyes staring into yours and both of you screamed out, "What the fuck are you doing here."

You smirked and shook your finger in front of Kaiba's face and said, "Bad little boy, no swearing."

He growled softly and answered, "If you don't stop that, I'll bite off your finger."

You laughed and answered, "I'd like to see you try." And you started splashing him with hot water and his eyes glowed with frustration. You placed your hands on your hips in a "I told you so" way. Suddenly, when you were busy gloating in your mind, someone attacked you and you found yourself engaged in a fistfight with Kaiba. You were pushed into the water and as you tried to get back to the surface, the two of you were in quite a strange position—Kaiba was holding you down by pulling you down with his legs. Basically, you were stuck between his legs, with him on top of you. When you did get up, the left strap on your swimsuit broke and you were falling out of your suit. Kaiba came up laughing, until he saw the naked body part…then he just stared, and ended up with a huge hand mark on his face. 

You quickly put on your robe and ran to your room, when you got there you changed into your pjs and started reading a book, until someone knocked on the door. You told them to come in and when you saw it was Kaiba, you chucked your book at his head, but he caught it and placed it on the table. By that time, you were fuming. You pouted when Kaiba was apologizing to you. Then you smiled at him and sweatdropped when you saw the hand mark on his face. Your hand went towards it and when your touched it slowly, Kaiba flinched in pain—causing you to say, "Wimp."

He glared at you and muttered, "You'd flinch too if you just got bitch-slapped."

You tackled him to your bed and tried to make him apologize to you, but you ended up pinned to the bed. Kaiba pinned you down and his body was right on yours, you felt like your body was on fire because of the body-contact going on, hey after all you are a teenage girl. He lowered his head and whispered in your ear, "What did you call me?"

You smirked and said, "What would you do if I told you? Would I like it?"

He stared and you and muttered, "Pervert." Then he said to you, "If you liked being tickled then yes." Suddenly your arms went around Kaiba's neck and you drew his face even closer to yours, (yes you're making the moves…) then you kissed him and although he was surprised at first, Kaiba soon relaxed and kissed you back. Soon the kiss turned into a French kiss and his tongue was exploring your mouth. When the two of you parted, both of you were out of breath, you started sitting up, but you flopped back on your bed and sighed. Unaware of your movements, you started snuggling closer to Kaiba and your eyelids started closing. When you fell asleep, Kaiba got up from your bed and kissed you on the forehead and whispered, "Sleep well my angel."

**Yume**

It was four months after the event and the two of you were meeting in secret, Teana, who was suspecting something, ordered someone to follow you one day. You met Seto in a temple and you told him that you were pregnant. And when the spy heard that he left. 

"Seto, how am I going to hide this?" you asked in a worried voice. "Everyone knows that I have not been taken to the Pharoah's bedside"

Seto laid a finger on your lips and whispered, "No one will find out Eirene, because by the time they do, we'll be gone. Meet me at the water fountain tomorrow night with all your belongings that have a lot of value. We'll run away from the palace and live amongst the peasants."

You looked at him and laid your head on your shoulder, then you whispered, "I'm scared Seto."

He smiled at you and answered, "Hush, try to imagine how happy we'll be outside of the palace."

The next day, when Seto was waiting for you, Yami dragged you off to court to try you and so, guards brought you to the courthouse, but on the way you passed Seto and your eyes met. Then Seto figured out that Yami must have found out that you were pregnant, so he rushed off to the courthouse.  When he arrived Yami said, "Ah, cousin, you will find out if this woman is truly bearing a child within her womb."

Seto smiled and answered, "I feel very light headed today and I'm afraid I won't be able to do what you ask." So instead a lesser priest confirmed Yami that you were pregnant and Yami asked you to reveal who the father of the child was.

You shook your head and refused to answer, then Yami slapped your face and you felled down with blood dripping from your mouth.

Yami looked at you and yelled, "If you do not answer to my question, then you'll spent your days in the prison house."

You laughed and answered, "Then so be it _Your Majesty_. I will never reveal who fathered this child."

Soon you were dragged off to a dark and messy prison cell; you tried to keep yourself warm and you tried to think of what Seto and you were going to do. Suddenly guards appeared at the door and they strapped your arm and legs to the wall with chains and you tried to ask them what they were doing, but they placed a wooden block in your mouth. (If you haven't figured it out, you're getting an unwanted abortion) Then a guard picked up a wooden block/stick and started pounding your stomach with it. The pain rushed through your body like the blazing inferno and cold sweat graced your face, suddenly you opened your mouth and the wooden block fell out—you let out a bloodcurdling scream. Tears ran down your face as the guard continued to ram the block into you. Then, all was over and they left. You felled to the ground and blood covered your body, you were suffering through a miscarriage. 

At the same time, Seto had just convinced Yami to free you, so the two of them walked to the prison to free you. When Seto saw your blood covered body after he entered the cell, he rushed to your side and took you into his arms. You shivered from the pain and you placed your head on his chest and tried to breath, but you couldn't. Your lips were pale white and you whispered to Seto, "I'm sorry Seto, I'm sorry I couldn't protect our child." 

He looked at you with tears in his eyes and he placed his hand on your mouth and he whispered, "Shush, don't say anything. It wasn't your fault."

You removed his hand and replied in a tired voice, " I'm so tired Seto, I want to sleep."

He looked at you and answered, "Please hold on Eirene, please don't go."

Your breath thickened and you answered as your eyes glazed over, "I'll be waiting for you with the child, then we'll be together again. I'll be waiting…waiting…" Then your eyes closed and you drew your last breath.  

Seto looked at Yami with hate and pain in his eyes, then he asked, "Why? Why did you have to torture her like this? Couldn't you tell that she was fragile, how could you expect her to survive that?"

Tears felled down Yami's cheeks as he answered, "But I didn't order this, Teana did."

Suddenly Seto drew out a golden scarab and he placed it on your neck, "This scarab will preserve your body Eirene and you'll look like you're in an eternal sleep." He kissed your forehead and used his cloak as a blanket to cover you up.

Yami stared at this and asked in a hoarse voice, "Seto, you're the father of the child, aren't you?"

Seto glared at Yami, picked your body up and walked away without answering. He buried you under a weeping willow tree and the only marker you had was a stone carving of the scarab.

**End Yume**

You woke up screaming and a shirtless Kaiba rushed into your room…

That's all…enjoy!!

I'll hopefully update my YYH fanfic tomorrow.


End file.
